My Sister Is A Matchmaker
by Fuyukaze Mahou
Summary: Kedatangan kakaknya ke Pulau Rintis membuat Fang menyadari sesuatu, bahwa sebenarnya... dia menyukai BoBoiBoy! Dibantu oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya termasuk sang kakak, mampukah Fang menyatakan perasaannya?/Warning: OC-insert (as Fang's sibling), typo, OOC, dll/Chap 4 update/RnR, please
1. Chapter 1

Fang memicingkan matanya, seakan ia sedang bersembunyi dari sesuatu. Langkahnya pelan dan hati-hati, matanya melirik kesana-kemari penuh waspada. Ia agak lega ketika mengetahui tak ada siapapun disitu. Perlahan sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat di wa-

"Hoi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengendap-endap begitu pula. Mencurigakan,"

"Waaaa!"

* * *

><p><strong>My Sister is a Matchmaker!<strong>

**BoBoiBoy **milik **Animonsta Studios**

**Nadia **milik **Fuyukaze Mahou (a.k.a Saya)**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>Fang merengut melihat teman-temannya yang ribut di stasiun. Ia mendelik pada mereka dengan tatapan kesal. Kenapa mereka tak bisa berhenti mengusik kehidupannya sih?! Ini semua gara-gara Gopal!<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hoi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengendap-endap begitu pula. Mencurigakan,"<em>

_"Waaaa!"_

_Fang terjatuh ke belakang setelah memekik. Ia mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit habis terjatuh kemudian berdiri perlahan._

_"Hihi. Maafkan aku. Nggak sengaja," kata orang yang 'memergoki' Fang mengendap-endap. Tubuh gendut dan kulit coklat itu sangat familiar bagi Fang. Ternyata yang menubruknya adalah Gopal._

_"Isshh! Kau ini, mengagetkan saja!" Seru Fang kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Salah sendiri seperti mengendap-endap begitu!" Seru Gopal, dan mendapatkan _deathglare _gratis dari Fang. "Lagipula, kau ngapain sih sampai segitunya, ya 'kan BoBoiBoy?" Tanya Gopal enteng tanpa beban, kemudian pemuda yang dimaksud -BoBoiBoy- keluar dari semak-semak di dekat sana. BoBoiBoy mendekati mereka dan mengancungkan jempolnya pada Gopal. "Terbaik kau Gopal," kata BoBoiBoy, membuat Fang terbelalak._

_"S-sejak... sejak kapan kalian..?!" Tanya Fang yang tak mampu melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Jari telunjuk Fang menunjuk BoBoiBoy dan Gopal ditambah mulutnya yang agak menganga. Bagaimana bisa...?!_

_"Oh, itu." Jawab BoBoiBoy santai. "Kau kelihatan mencurigakan, jadi kami ikuti. Memangnya kau mau kemana, sih?"_

_Fang berusaha memperbaiki postur tubuhnya beserta imej yang agak memalukan. Dia menaikkan kacamatanya sebelum menjawab ketus, "Bukan urusanmu,"_

_"Tentu saja urusanku! Kau mencurigakan sekali. Kau ingin ke stasiun ya?" Tanya BoBoiBoy lagi._

_"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"_

_"Kau ingin ketemu siapa? Pacar? Tunangan?" Duh, BoBoiBoy. _Absurd _sekali kamu ini._

_"Hus! Mana ada orang semuda diriku punya tunangan? Gila saja!" Balas Fang masih ketus._

_"Eh, benar juga sih... HEI, JANGAN KABUR KAU FANG! Ayo Gopal, kita kejar dia!"_

_"Siap, bos!"_

* * *

><p>Mengingat itu, Fang semakin merengut tak karuan. Kenapa mereka harus mengikutinya, lalu menelepon Yaya dan Ying untuk ikut? Menyebalkan!<p>

"FAAAANG!"

Teriakan seseorang dari sebelah kiri Fang membuatnya menoleh. Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya sudah dipeluk seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi. Gadis itu lebih tinggi dari Fang. Rambutnya berwarna hitan kecoklatan dan matanya berwarna cokelat tua. Gadis itu menjatuhkan kopernya sembarangan saat memeluk Fang. Untung saja kopernya nggak dicuri. Kalau dicuri, bisa gawat dia!

Teman-teman Fang menatap bocah berwajah agak feminin itu bingung. Siapa gadis ini?

"K-kak. Lepas dong... ses.. ak..." lirih Fang yang sulit bernapas, membuat gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Maaf ya, kangen sih. Heheh," balas gadis itu agak malu-malu. Teman-teman Fang semakin bingung. Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat menanyakan siapa dia pada Fang.

"Fang, dia siapa?" Tanya BoBoiBoy dengan sedikit nada... cemburu?

"Ini kakakku, Kak Nadia. Dia akan tinggal di Pulau Rintis sampai lulus SMP," jawab Fang malas, seakan enggan menjawabnya. "Oohh...," gumam teman-teman Fang. "Eh, namaku Yaya. Yang rambut hitam dikuncir 2 itu Ying, yang gendut itu Gopal, dan yang memakai topi jingga itu BoBoiBoy yang tadi bertanya. Salam kenal, ya, Kak Nadia!" Seru Yaya memperkenalkan dia dan teman-temannya, kemudian berjabat tangan bersama Nadia. "Namaku Nadia. Panggil saja Nadia atau Dia. Tapi jangan lupakan 'Kak' nya ya!" Balas Nadia menperkenalkan diri. "Mau sampai kapan disini? Ayo pergi," kali ini Fang angkat bicara, jengkel. Teman-temannya mengangguk dan Nadia langsung membawa kopernya.

* * *

><p>Nadia mendesah lega setelah membersihkan kamar barunya. Senang rasanya bisa tinggal bersama sang adik berdua. Gadis itu turun ke lantai bawah dan mendapati Fang memakan donat lobak merah yang dibuatkan olehnya sehari sebelum pergi ke Pulau Rontis. Gadis itu duduk di sebelah Fang dengan senyum jahilnya.<p>

"Hei, Fang. Teman-temanmu unik ya," sahut Nadia pelan, masih dengan senyum jahil miliknya.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban Fang yang sedang sibuk memakan donat lobak merahnya.

"Ying itu, keturunan Cina juga?"

"Hn,"

"Kalau Gopal, suka makan ya? Dia gendut,"

"Hn,"

"Yaya manis, ya. Apa dia paling populer di sekolahmu?" Pertanyaan Nadia membuat Fang tersedak. "Tentu saja tidak! Akulah yang paling populer di sekolah!" Balas Fang, menghentikan makannya. Nadia hanya terkikik pelan.

"Hm.. Bagaimana dengan BoBoiBoy itu? Dia imut dan tampaknya agak pemalu. Kau suka padanya?" Fang kembali tersedak mendengarnya. "Enak saja! Aku itu normal, tahu. Normal! Aku juga membencinya! Lagipula, siapa bilang dia pemalu?!" Seru Fang membalas jengkel. Sejak kapan kakaknya jadi begini, sih?!

"Habis dia terlihat sedikit malu-malu saat berbicara denganku. Lalu Fang, akui saja kau menyukainya! Aku bisa lihat dari matamu!" Balas Nadia sebelum terkikik geli, sedangkan mata Fang melebar. "Diamlah!" Seru Fang setengah membentak dan beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. Nadia terkekeh saat Fang pergi.

_'_Just admit it_,' _batinnya sambil menyeringai.

* * *

><p><em>"Lalu Fang, akui saja kau menyukainya! Aku bisa lihat dari matamu!"<em>

Kata-kata kakaknya terngiang di kepalanya sejak kemarin. Tidak mungkin dia menyukai BoBoiBoy, 'kan? Mereka sama-sama lelaki!

Fang mendesah berat. Untuk apa pula dia memikirkan itu? Dia tidak mungkin menyukai Bo-

Eh, tunggu.

Itu BoBoiBoy jalan sekolah bersama siapa? Yaya?!

Fang terpaku di tempat. Entah kenapa hatinya panas dan terasa sakit.

Bohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak cemburu melihat BoBoiBoy pergi ke sekolah bersama orang lain.

Bohong juga kalau ia bilang ia... tidak menyukai BoBoiBoy.

Fang menundukkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya terlihat sedikit sedih. Andai ia menyadari perasaannya lebih dulu, mungkin dia dan BoBoiBoy tidak akan selalu bertengkar.

Ternyata apa yang dikatakan kakaknya benar...

* * *

><p>Fang membuka pintu rumahnya dengan jaket yang agak kebasahan dan payung jingga di tangannya. Dia melihat kakaknya duduk bersantai di ruang tamu sambil meminum susu coklat panas. Nadia menoleh padanya dan berhenti meminum susunya.<p>

"Payung siapa itu? Itu bukan punyamu, 'kan?" Tanya Nadia dan Fang menggeleng. Fang mengambil salah satu donat lobak merah di atas meja kecil di ruang tamu dan memakannya. "Punya BoBoiBoy," jawab Fang setelah melahap sedikit donatnya.

"Oh, ya? Dipinjamkan? Kupikir kamu benci padanya," sahut Nadia dan mulai membuka-buka buku di atas meja kecil itu. Fang menatap kakaknya datar dan berkata, "Memang, tapi dia memaksa,"

"Bagus, dong. Artinya 'kan dia peduli padamu," sahut Nadia lagi, masih berfokus pada buku yang dibacanya dan tak menyadari rona di pipi adiknya. "Kamu tidak menolak saat dipinjamkan?" Tanya Nadia lagi.

"Mm.. awalnya, sih, menolak," jawab Fang, membuat Nadia mendongak dari buku yang dibacanya lalu menatap adiknya. "Lalu akhirnya kau menyerah?" Tanya Nadia dan dijawab anggukan Fang.

Hening.

Fang sesekali melirik kakaknya, tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sedangkan kakaknya terus fokus membaca buku.

Nadia mendesah berat lalu menatap Fang. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Jangan ditutupi, aku 'kan kakakmu," tanya Nadia sembari merangkul adiknya yang berwajah agak feminin itu. Fang menunduk, tampak malu.

"K-kak.. sebenarnya...," Fang memulai.

"Mmhm," gumam Nadia tak jelas, menandakan dia mendengarkan Fang.

"Aku...,"

"Kau?"

"S-su-suka..,"

"BoBoiBoy?" Tanya Nadia menyelesaikan kata-kata adiknya. Fang tampak syok mendengarnya. "Dari mana Kakak tahu?!" Tanya Fang bingung. Nadia terkekeh pelan.

"Sudah kubilang kau menyukainya, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan -atau pernyataan?- kakaknya menbuat Fang syok dan merona. Nadia kemudian merangkul adiknya dengan senyum.

"Kau ingin bisa bersamanya?" Tanya Nadia.

"Ya..," jawab Fang pelan.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Heeii, jangan ragukan kakakmu ini! Kakakmu adalah _matchmaker _di sekolah lamanya dulu!"

"Bohong, ah,"

"Yeee gak percaya! Beneran, dah!"

"Benar mau membantuku?"

"Iyaaa. Apa, sih, yang enggak buat _my honey bunny sweety __uke-ish __feminine face__ Lil' Bro_?!"

"Kakak, jangan alay deh,"

Nadia hanya bisa terkekeh mendengarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>[TBC or Delete?]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

_Yak, fict Shounen-ai pertama saya! Oh yeaahh*tebar confetti*_

_Romance di chap 1 emang belum kerasa soalnya lebih ke hubungan kakak-adik Fang dan Nadia (OC). Chap 2 mungkin udah mulai dikit._

_Ngerasa Fang dan Nadia ga mirip? Hoho, ada alasannya dong, cuma belum dikasih tau aja~_

_**Menerima KriSar, Review, dan Flame! Jangan malu-malu ya ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Tok Aba, yang biasa 2 ya," kata Fang kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di _counter_, diikuti oleh Nadia.

"Nah, ini," kata Tok Aba dan menaruh 2 buah cangkir di depan Fang dan Nadia. "Siapa gadis ini? Cantik sekali," kata Tok Aba sambil membersihkan salah satu cangkir.

"Terima kasih, Atok. Nama Saya Nadia, kakaknya Fang," balas Nadia malu-malu, membuat Fang berdecih pelan. Depan orang lain baik, depan adik sendiri kampret. Dasar.

* * *

><p><strong>My Sister Is A Matchmaker<strong>

**BoBoiBoy **milik **Animonsta Studios**

**Nadia **milik **Fuyukaze Mahou (a.k.a Saya)**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"Heiii BoBoiBoy, Fang!"<p>

Fang dan BoBoiBoy menoleh ke arah suara. Gopal tampak berlari-lari sambil membawa sebuah bola sepak di tangannya. Pasti...

"Ayo main bola!"

... mau main bola.

"Ayo!" Seru BoBoiBoy sedangkan Fang hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan melanjutkan minumnya. "Kau tidak ikut, Fang? Apa kau takut dikalahkan olehku?" Tantang BoBoiBoy.

"Apa?! Tentu saja tidak! Enak saja!" Seru Fang dan turun dari kursinya. "Tentu saja aku ikut, huh!" Balasan Fang membuat Nadia, Ying, dan Yaya yang duduk di _counter _menggelengkan kepala. Fang memang tak ingin kalah dalam segala hal, tapi ini penghasutan 'kan?

* * *

><p><strong>My Sister Is A Matchmaker<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gopal! Tendang sini!"<p>

"Jangan Gopal! Tendang sini saja!"

Kedua seruan yang berasal dari BoBoiBoy dan Fang yang sedang bermain sepak bola bersama Gopal itu menjadi tontonan siang itu. Ketiga bocah berumur 12 tahun-oke, Gopal itu umurnya 13- tampak bersemangat barmain sepak bola di dekat toko Tok Aba. Ketiganya banyak sekali berkeringat.

Gopal menyeringai dan menendang bola kepada BoBoiBoy, namun karena meleset, bola itu malah menuju ke arah Fang.

"Aku yang akan dapat!" Seru BoBoiBoy dan Fang bersamaan. Tapi...

_Bruk!_

Yaya dan Ying sibuk mengelap darah yang keluar hidung mereka, Nadia menari-nari dalam hati, dan mulut Gopal menganga. Untunglah Tok Aba tak melihat.

Kenapa?

Karena saat ini, tubuh BoBoiBoy menindih tubuh Fang secara tak sengaja. Keduanya tak berkedip sekalipun, menatap iris milik satu sama lain lekat-lekat. Seakan ada magnet yang menarik keduanya untuk segera menghilangkan jarak antar keduanya. Perlahan, BoBoiBoy mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah Fang.

3 cm...

2 cm...

1 c-

"Hei, kalian sedang ap-Hei BoBoiBoy! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan terhadap Fang?!" Seruan Tok Aba menginterupsi. Ying dan Yaya menghela napas kecewa, Nadia langsung _down_, sedangkan Gopal tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Fang dan BoBoiBoy dimarahi. Tapi, apa yang selanjutnya Tok Aba katakan malah mengagetkan. "Kalau ingin ciuman, jangan di depan umum! Cari tempat yang sepi!"

_Gubrak!_

Semua-kecuali Tok Aba, Fang dan BoBoiBoy-langsung jatuh dari posisi mereka.

Sejujurnya Tok Aba senang cucunya bersama Fang atau malah sebaliknya, sih?!

* * *

><p><strong>My Sister Is A Matchmaker<strong>

* * *

><p>BoBoiBoy mendesah berat. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur kamarnya dengan wajah kusut. Jika saja Tok Aba tak menghentikannya, maka... maka...<p>

_'Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lagipula, Fang tak mungkin membalas perasaanku, 'kan?' _Batin BoBoiBoy dan memperbaiki posisinya tidurnya.

Iya, BoBoiBoy menyukai Fang.

Apa itu salah, bagi Tok Aba dan bagi... Fang? Apakah perasaan ini hanya sampah dimata pemuda yang disukainya?

Tanpa sadar, bulir-bulir air mata menggenang di wajah BoBoiBoy. Perasaan ini menyiksanya, sungguh.

* * *

><p><strong>My Sister Is A Matchmaker<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nah anak-anak. Untuk tugas drama Bahasa Malaysia ini, satu kelompok minimal 6 orang. Kelompoknya biar Cek gu yang pilih," ujar guru Bahasa Malaysia dan membuka buku absen.<p>

Kelompok 1," dia memulai.

"BoBoiBoy,"

"Fang,"

"Iwan,"

"Yaya,"

"Ying, dan..,"

"Gopal,"

Yaya dan Ying bertos ria, Gopal cengengesan, sedangkan BoBoiBoy, Iwan, dan Fang terkejut. Mereka satu kelompok!

"Hmp, pastikan kau bermain bagus BoBoiBoy. Aku tak akan mengakuimu kalau permainanmu JELEK!" Seru Fang ketus. Dasar _tsundere_.

"Iya, iya...," balas BoBoiBoy malas. Beban pikiran kemarin semakin bertambah dengan kelakuan Fang yang seperti biasa.

"Nah selesai," kata Cek gu. "Pelajaran Cek gu sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa, anak-anak,"

"Sampai jumpa Cek gu!"

* * *

><p><strong>My Sister Is A Matchmaker<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mau mementaskan drama apa? Naskahnya kayak gimana? Latihannya di rumah siapa?"<p>

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Gopal membuat Yaya jenuh. Dia menjitak tubuh bocah yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Ish Gopal! Berisik kau!" Serunya.

Kelima anak-anak yang sekelompok itu tampak duduk di kedai Tok Aba sambil meminum susu coklat. Mereka tampak memikirkan apa yang bisa dipentaskan.

"Cinderella?" Usul Ying.

"Enggak," balas Yaya selaku ketua.

"Sleeping Beauty?"

"Apalagi,"

"Yo! Lagi pada apa, nih?!" Seru Nadia yang datang dan dengan sengaja mendorong BoBoiBoy ke arah Fang hingga kepala bocah itu jatuh ke paha Fang.

"Hei! Turun!" Perintah Fang ketus dan mendelik pada kakaknya yang pura-pura merasa bersalah.

"M-maafkan aku BoBoiBoy! Aku tidak sengajaaa~" kata gadis itu pada BoBoiBoy yang sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Gak apa-apa kok, Kak Dia. Namanya juga gak sengaja," balas BoBoiBoy sambil tersenyum dan melihat sebuah seringai tipis di bibir Nadia namun seringai itu menghilang. Hanya halusinasi BoBoiBoy? Mungkin.

"T-ta-tapi~" Nadia membalas dengan _kitty eyes _miliknya dan membuat Fang cemburu. Dasar kakak menyebalkan.

"Eh.. eh.. euh...," BoBoiBoy bergumam tak jelas, salting melihat Nadia. Tapi Nadia berhasil memperbaiki gesturnya dan bertanya enteng, "Ada apa ngumpul-ngumpul?"

"Ini ada tugas drama. Kami gak tahu harus mementaskan apa," jawab Ying lesu, melihat berbagai usul drama yang dicoret di kertas.

Mulut Nadia membentuk huruf 'O' dan kemudian ia mengangguk-angguk.

"Beauty and the Beast? Aladin? Snow White?" Usul Nadia asal.

"Pikirkan jumlah kami dong," balas Yaya sambil mencibir.

"Hansel and Gretel saja!" Seru Gopal dan Nadia bersamaan.

"Hansel dan Gretel? Baiklah," ujar Yaya setuju. "Pemerannya nanti saja kupikirkan..,"

* * *

><p><strong>My Sister Is A Matchmaker<strong>

* * *

><p>Nadia tersenyum dipaksakan pada Fang yang memegang kamera. Karena... adiknya ini baru saja menyuruhnya memakai kostum <em>nekomimi maid <em>dengan ancaman jika tidak gadis itu akan dihancurkan imejnya di sekolah barunya!

"Fang.. sudah belum memotretnya?!" Seru Nadia sambil mencibir. Rok _nekomimi maid_ pendeknya sepaha, membuatnya harus memakai stocking.

"Sudah," jawab Fang sambil menurunkan kameranya. "Ini hukuman karena sudah membuatku malu tadi. Foto-foto ini tinggal kucuci di tukang foto lalu akan kuberikan ke gebetan kakak di sekolah kakak...,"

"Apa! D-darimana kamu tahu aku punya gebetan?!" Seru Nadia dengan pipi merona. Fang menimpalinya dengan tenang, "Dari Tok Aba. Gebetan kakak itu langganannya kedai Atok,"

_"_B-begitu... HEI FANG JANGAN KABUR KAMU DASAR BOCAH ISENG!"

* * *

><p><strong>[TBC or Delete?]<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Pinginnya Adu Du, Probe dan Ochobot jadi human atau tetap seperti di animasi? Saya sedang mikirin ini soalnya :D<em>


	3. Chapter 3

"Jadi...," Yaya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Mau latihan dimana? Perannya juga...," jari telunjuk Yaya mengetuk-ngetuk meja belajarnya bosan, frustasi. Dia mengacak-acak jilbabnya kesal.

"Yaaahhh, entahlah," Nadia mengacak rambutnya. Sebagai orang yang mengusulkan drama itu, dia juga harus bertanggung jawab. Mau bagaimana lagi.

"Nanti perannya diundi saja. Latihannya... di rumahmu saja, nggak papa?" Tanya Nadia, gadis itu menghela napas berat.

"Baiklah. Daripada enggak,"

* * *

><p><strong>My Sister Is A Matchmaker<strong>

**BoBoiBoy **milik **Animonsta Studios**

* * *

><p>Yaya mengocok gulungan-gulungan kertas dalam genggaman tangannya. Setelah mengocoknya, ia membuka genggaman tangannya.<p>

"Nah, ambil salah satu!" Serunya pada teman sekelompoknya. Semua langsung mengambil satu gulungan kertas.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita buka sama-sama," kata Yaya.

"Satu...,

"Dua...,

"Tiga!"

Semua membuka gulungan kertas mereka. "Nah, beritahukan aku apa peran kalian. Dimulai dari Iwan," kata Yaya.

Iwan terdiam, lalu menunjukkan kertasnya pada mereka.

_Penyihir_

Itulah tulisannya.

"Ying," lanjuta Yaya. Ying menyahut, "Ibu Tiri,"

"Gopal?"

"Ayah,"

"BoBoiBoy?"

"Hansel,"

"Fang?"

"Gretel... Tunggu, apa?! Aku jadi Gretel?! Gopal, tukar perannya!" Seru Fang tak terima, membuat Yaya kesal. "Yeee! Kalau sudah dapat jangan ditukar lagi!" Sahut Yaya kesal.

"Aku tak mau main peran dengan BoBoiBoy!" Seru Fang kesal, membuat Yaya jengkel.

"HARUS! TITIK!" Teriak Yaya sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>My Sister Is A Matchmaker<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Aku tak mau main peran dengan BoBoiBoy!"<em>

Seruan Fang pada Yaya terngiang-ngiang di kepala BoBoiBoy, membuatnya tak fokus. Sebenci itukah Fang padanya?

"Hei, BoBoiBoy. Kau terlihat sakit. Pulanglah," sahut Tok Aba cemas melihat cucunya itu tengah melamun terus-menerus. Kulit cucunya juga memucat, pandangan matanya tak terfokus melayani pelanggan. Jelas kalau Tok Aba mencemaskannya, 'kan?

"Uh, aku nggak apa-apa Tok," balas BoBoiBoy, tersadar dari lamunannya. BoBoiBoy segera kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Jangan bohong. Pulang dan istirahatlah,"

"Tapi Tok.."

"Sudahlah. Pulang sana,"

"Baik Atok," BoBoiBoy beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berjalan pergi dari kedai Tok Aba. Setelah memberi salam pada kakeknya, tentu saja.

* * *

><p><strong>My Sister Is A Matchmaker<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mau sampai kapan kau ngambek karena dapat peran Gretel?" Tanya Nadia dari dapur.<p>

"Kakak, ini tidak lucu! Aku 'kan laki-laki!" Seru Fang dari ruang keluarga. Bocah itu memegang remote TV dan mengganti terus channel TV-nya. Bibirnya mengerucut, tatapan matanya menyiratkan kejengkelan.

"Ppfftt... Ayolah, jangan jengkel begitu. 'Kan senang bisa dekat dengan BoBoiBoy. Ya gak? Ya gak?" Godanya dengan tatapan jahil seraya menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas dan mengeluarkan _strawberry cookies _yang baru matang dari oven.

"Nggak lucu, Kak Nadia!" Seru Fang lagi, masih mengganti saluran channel TV.

"Ya, lucuin, deh," balas Nadia tenang, masih berkutat dengan kue-kue yang baru jadi itu. Dia menghirup aroma kue yang dibuatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam toples.

"Kakak!" Fang berseru jengkel. Dasar kakak menyebalkan.

"Uish, diamlah. Lebih baik kau bantu aku bawa toples-toples berisi kue ini ke kedai Tok Aba besok pagi," sahut Nadia, membuat Fang bingung.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Tanya Fang.

"Untuk dijual di kedai Tok Aba. Apalagi?"

"Buat apa? 'Kan uang untuk kebutuhan kita ditransfer dari bank tiap minggu dari orang tua... kita?"

"Jangan terlalu manja pada orang tua. Kalau bisa kerja, kenapa tidak? Lagipula, aku sudah minta izin pada Tok Aba. Dia juga menyetujui, kok,"

"Terserah Kakak deh," balas Fang dan beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya, menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Nadia menatap adiknya dari jauh. Gadis itu menyadari jeda yang diberikan adiknya itu saat mengatakan 'orang tua kita'.

Gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

* * *

><p><strong>My Sister Is A Matchmaker<strong>

* * *

><p>Lelah, itu yang dirasakan Fang. Lelah karena kisah cintanya yang sangat rumit. Lelah karena drama nggak jelas dari guru itu. Lelah karena kakaknya.<p>

Fang membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya, membenamkan wajahnya dalam bantal kesayangannya.

Kalau saja kakaknya tidak datang, dia tak akan menyadari perasaannya. Dan itu lebih baik daripada harus tersiksa dengan perasaan aneh bernama cinta ini.

Andai kakaknya tak datang...

"Tsk,"

* * *

><p><strong>My Sister Is A Matchmaker<strong>

* * *

><p>Seseorang dalam kegelapan itu menatap Fang dari pohon oak dekat jendela bocah itu. Ia menarik tudung jubahnya untuk menutupi matanya yang berkilat-kilat dalam gelap, kemudian dia menarik sesuatu dari jubahnya.<p>

Pistol.

Dia membidik pistol itu ke arah Fang dan perlahan menarik pela...

"Mau apa kau?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC or Delete?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

_MAAAAAFFF_

_Saya kebanyakan fangirlingan sama novel dan film The Maze Runner, sampai lupa sama fict ini!_

_Plot nya kelupaan jadi musti dirombak ulang-bikin capek banget._

_**Review, please~!**_

_(Note: err kira2 saya mau bikin crossover The Maze Runner sama BBB.. setuju ga? Tapi ga jamin bakal ada BBB x Fang#karnatokohutamanyatentusajaNadia#nak)_


	4. Chapter 4

"Aku?" Orang berjubah itu tertawa jahat. "Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Bocah Kecilku...,"

"Jangan bohong," balas Nadia, menggertakkan giginya. Dia tahu itu suara siapa. Itu adalah suara...

"Ayah,"

* * *

><p><strong>My Sister Is A Matchmaker<strong>

**BoBoiBoy **milik **Animonsta Studios**

* * *

><p>"Kau mengingatku, eh, Putriku?" Tanya orang yang dipanggil ayah itu. Dia tertawa keras, membuat Nadia kembali menggertakkan giginya.<p>

"Aku tahu apa yang Ayah inginkan! Enyah sana!" Seru Nadia, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

Sebuah Baretta 92.

"Kau sudah berani menentang Ayahmu?! Ha! Sudah kuduga wanita itu dan anaknya membawa pengarih buruk di dalam keluarga!" Seru ayah Nadia.

"Ibu dan Fang tidak membawa pengaruh buruk di dalam keluarga! Sialan!" Seru Nadia dan menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Ayahnya segera menghindar. Nadia dapat melihat seringai sang ayah di balik tudung jubahnya itu. Ayahnya perlahan mendekatinya, membuat Nadia terpaku, namun tak menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"Nadia Sayang... Kau tahu alasanku menikahi Ibu anak tak berguna itu, bukan?" Tanya sang ayah dengan senyum, berjalan mengitari buah hatinya itu.

"Untuk mengambil kekayaan Ibu," jawab Nadia, masih waspada.

"Benar sekali. Tetapi, sejak wanita itu menghilang... harta yang dimilikinya itu diwariskan pada anaknya itu. Anaknya! Anak tak berguna itu!" Seru sang ayah, mengeluarkan sebuah Desert Eagle dari dalam jubahnya. "Nadia Sayang.. Bukankah kau menyayangi Ayah? Mengapa kau tidak bergabung dengan Ayah untuk membunuhnya? Dengan itu kau bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau mau dari uang wantita itu.. Bukankah itu bagus? Bukankah?"

Nadia tampak merinding saat ayahnya mengucapkan hal itu tepat di telinganya dari belakang. Gadis itu segera berbalik, menodongkan pistolnya ke arah sang ayah.

"Ayah sudah gila," desisnya. "Aku tak akan melakukan itu!"

"Oh ya? Kenapa tidak? Dia tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu! Ataupun denganku! DIA TIDAK BERHARGA!"

_Dor!_

Ayah Nadia memegang paha miliknya. Jubah hitam itu perlahan berwarna semakin tua, mengeluarkan cairan merah. Sang ayah menatap darahnya sendiri di telapak tangan, matanya kembali berkilat.

Kilatan kemarahan.

"Anak durhaka!"

Nadia melompat ke arah kiri, menghindari peluru yang ditembakkan ayahnya. Gadis itu berlari memerjang ayahnya, membuat sang ayah jatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Gadis itu kemudian berlari lagi, meninggalkan ayahnya.

"Ambil pistol dan _flashdisk _berisi dokumen Ayah ini! Kejahatan Ayah akan kubongkar!" Nadia berteriak. Kemudian dia meraih kunci mobil di saku _hoodie _miliknya, dan segera masuk dan menyalakan mobil miliknya.

Gadis itu segera tancap gas dan melaju pergi. Dia sedikit bersyukur ini sudah jam 11 malam.

Ayah Nadia berlari ke mobil miliknya sendiri. Dia langsung menancap gas, mengikuti Nadia.

* * *

><p><strong>My Sister Is A Matchmaker<strong>

* * *

><p>Fang beranjak dari kasurnya, melirik ke arah jam. Sekarang jam 11 malam.<p>

Berapa lama ia tertidur?

Fang mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berjalan ke bawah.

"Kak? Kak Nadia?" Tanya Fang. Bocah itu ingat bahwa kakaknya itu selalu tidur jam 12 atau lebih. Kakaknya memang makhluk nokturnal, entah bagaimana caranya.

Fang mengerutkan dahi. Dimana kakaknya?

* * *

><p><strong>My Sister Is A Matchmaker<strong>

* * *

><p>Nadia menatap kaca spion. Mobil ayahnya mengikutinya sedari tadi. Ia harus mencari cara agar kakaknya tak mengikutinya. Harus!<p>

Gadis itu berbelok ke kiri. Hati-hati namun disisi lain terlihat berbahaya. Gadis itu menaikkan kembali kecepatan mobilnya. Tak peduli speedometer. Tak peduli bensin.

Sayangnya, bensin mobilnya tinggal sedikit.

_Ckiit_

Mobil Nadia berhenti. Gadis itu menyumpah-nyumpah pelan dan berlari keluar dari mobilnya. Parahnya lagi, ayahnya semakin dekat. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengambil sepeda yang berada di tempat itu. Untung sepedanya tak dikunci.

_Dor! Dor!_

Nadia mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat. Dia mencoba menghindari peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan padanya. Sejujurnya, ayahnya bisa saja menabraknya sejak tadi. Tapi dia tak melakukannya.

_'Punya titik lemah terhadapku, eh?'_ Batin Nadia, menyeringai. _'Kau akan menyesalinya!'_

Gadis itu mengayuh semakin cepat, mencari peluang untuk bisa pergi dari ayahnya. Membunuhnya juga boleh.

"Aaarrrghhhh!" Dia berteriak sekencang mungkin, mencoba menghilangkan frustasi menyebalkan sementara fisiknya terus mengayuh sepeda secepat mungkin, menghindari tembakan-tembakan peluru dari sang ayah.

Seseorang, tolong selamatkan dia!

* * *

><p><strong>My Sister Is A Matchmaker<strong>

* * *

><p>Fang mengerutkan dahi saat melihat TV yang masih menyala, begitu pula lampu ruang keluarga. Dia tisak mengerti, kemana kakaknya? Bahkan ponsel gadis itu tergeletak di atas meja!<p>

"Kak? J-jangan main-main. Keluarlah!" Seru Fang cemas.

Kenapa kakaknya tak ada di seluruh penjuru rumah?

* * *

><p><strong>My Sister Is A Matchmaker<strong>

* * *

><p>Nadia masih mengayuh sepedanya, namun ia sangat kelelahan. Ia mungkin tak dapat melanjutkan kembali lari dari kejaran ayahnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untik tetap hidup.<p>

_'Kota. Tebing. Terjun.' _Satu sisi otaknya seakan berkata, memberinya semangat untuk tetap mengayuh menghindari ayahnya.

_'Kota,'_ ia memulai.

_'Tebing,'_

_'Terjun,'_

Perlahan matanya membulat, berkilau penuh cahaya seakan menyadari sesuatu.

_'Aku tahu!'_ Gadis itu kembali mengayuh sepedanya melewati jalanan kota menuju pabrik coklat terbesar di Pulau Rintis. Tempat itu dekat dengan sebuah tebing curam.

"Ha!" Gadis itu berhenti mengayuh sepedanya ketika sudah berada dekat dengan tebing dan memberikan jalan bagi mobil ayahnya untuk melaju terjun ke tebing itu.

"AAAHH!" Nadia dapat mendengar pekikan ayahnya dari dalam mobil tatkala mobil itu melaju meninggalkan daratan dan terjatuh ke air.

"_Good bye Dad_," katanya dengan senyuman lemah. Tubuhnya lelah, tangannya pegal, dan kakinya tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya.

Perlahan, kegelapan mulai menyelimutinya. Apa yang terakhir ia lihat adalah sosok orang berjubah robek-robek nan basah yang terbang menggunakan _jetpack_. Sosok itu berteriak ke arahnya "Ini belum berakhir!" sebelum sosok itu menghilang. Begitu juga seluruh penglihatannya, yang ditelan oleh kegelapan.

* * *

><p><strong>My Sister Is A Matchmaker<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Halo?"<em>

"Halo BoBoiBoy? Kau masih bangun?"

_"Ya, Fang. Aku sedang _sleepover _dengan teman-temanku. Besok 'kan tanggal merah. Ada apa?"_

"Ka.. kau lihat Kak Nadia?"

_"Tidak. Bukankah dia ada di rumahmu? Apa yang terjadi?"_

"K-kak Nadia.. Kak Nadia hilang, BoBoiBoy!"

_"Apa?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC or Delete?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

_Spesial tahun baru, dua kali update (^-^)_

_Selamat menikmatiii_


End file.
